Feliz Cumpleaños Julie!
by Angel0scur0
Summary: Esta historia es un regalo para alguien especial que me apoyo cuando yo inicie a publicar historias aqui y que por ella seguire haciendo historias :D espero y sea de su agrado que lo hice especialmente para ella espero y te lo hayas pasado bien en tu cumple años Julie :D


**Bueno he resucitado y esta historia que hago ahora es para mi hermanita Julie-Abril quien me acompaño desde que inicie mis historias :D y también la hago por su cumpleaños, realmente ya tenia hecha una pero por razones técnicas, fue borrada** **pero ahora vendrá una nueva y mejorada :D espero y la disfruten y espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños ^^**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Fue hace trece años que paso, una niña había nacido, que lloraba a todo pulmón como dios se los había concedido, sus padres estaban felices de tenerla, era una bendición que iluminaba mas que una estela, ella al ver a sus padres dejo de llorar y una sonrisa les comenzó a dar.**

Es hermosa nuestra hija, es una bendición, le daremos amor sin ninguna restricción, que nombre le pondremos corazón? **Preguntaba la madre mientras veía a su marido el cual de tanta felicidad estaba distraido.**

Eh? Ah el nombre claro, tengo uno perfecto, que tal si la llamamos Julie Abril? Desde que yo era pequeño y escuche ese nombre, jure que cuando tuviera a mi hija la bautizaría, aun si fuese hombre. **Dijo el padre mientras daba una pequeña risa por lo que acaba de decir, y su esposa igual se hecho a reir.**

 **La niña Julie se llamaría, y de alegría ese hogar colmaría, los años fueron pasando y ella fue creciendo y al mismo tiempo una pasión en ella fue descubriendo, el arte le encantaba y la música le inspiraba, según la música que escuchaba era lo que dibujaba.**

Bien, debo ir a la escuela y haya terminare mi dibujo, en cuando tenga tiempo libre o en el recreo y le pediré a Dashy que me ayude también. **Decía Julie mientras guardaba su dibujo en su mochila pero tenia una intuición mientras bajaba de la habitación, ese día ella algo presentia, como si de algo bueno le pasaría.**

Buenos días hija, como amaneciste? Apresurate a tomar el desayuno que se hace tarde para que llegues a la escuela. **Decía la mama de Julie quien gran esmero, preparaba el desayuno para su hija numero uno.**

Hola mama, buenos días veo que papa se fue temprano a trabajar, le quería mostrar un dibujo que acabo de dibujar, pero nimodo será para la otra, por ahora me concentrare en desayunar. **Dijo Julie mientras tomaba los cubiertos y comenzaba a comer, pero al ver la hora la hizo enloquecer.** Ya es bien tarde! El camión ya pasara pronto y si no lo tomo ahora me tendre que ir en el próximo y no llegare a tiempo a clases. **Julie comenzó a comer a toda prisa, el tiempo lo tenia contado no era de risa, cuando termino de desayunar rápidamente salió de su hogar, para ver al camión que la estaba a punto de dejar.**

Espere por favor! No se vaya Don Mario, ya casi llego! **Gritaba Julie para llamar su atención, lo cual lo logro sin ninguna vacilación, las puertas del camión se habían abierto y ella puedo entrar se salvó de un buen aprieto.** Gracias Don Mario, es usted un santo. **Decía Julie mientras saludaba al conductor y el le dio una sonrisa llena de amor.**

Niña, que son estas horas de llegar? Creía que no te ibas a presentar, quizás enferme pensé que ibas a estar, pero te quedaste dibujando nuevamente no es así?. **Don Mario la veía, pues el sabia lo que sucedia, Julie sin palabras había quedado pues Don Mario había acertado aun que no era novedad lo que estaba pasando.** Ya casi es tu cumple años numero trece, si que has crecido rápido todavía me acuerdo de cuando te llevaba al Jardin de niños, y ahora ya eres toda una señorita, eso me hace sentir viejo jaja. **Don Mario y Julie reía, pero aun así ella algo sentía, que ese cumple años para ella iba a ser mas que alegría, llego a la escuela y de Don Mario se despidió, en la entrada una chica quien la veía, era su amiga de la infancia Dashy que alegría, pero ella no lo compartia.**

Otra vez casi llegando tarde? Se que te apasiona el dibujo e igual a mi, pero si te concentras demasiado en el, te ira mal en la escuela. **Decía la chica de la entrada, la cual lucia desesperada.**

Disculpame, es que me quede haciendo un dibujo que será muy especial y llevo tiempo haciéndolo pero siento que le falta algo... **Decía Julie alegrada, aunque al ver la expresión de su amiga paso a estar asustada.** Perdoname la vida Dashy, solo quiero hacer un dibujo bonito, sabes que me apasiona eso. **Decía Julie tratando de que sus palabras fueran acertadas.**

No te preocupes, entiendo tu preocupación, se que el arte es tu gran pasión, compartimos mismos sentimientos por eso tu y yo somos mejores amigas. **Decía con alegría abrazando a su amiga, así las dos estaban en armonía.** Oye ya casi es tu cumpleaños faltan 3 dias, piensas hacer una fiesta o algo? **Preguntaba Dashy con emoción pues las fiestas de Julie tenían siempre mucha acción.**

Si hare una fiesta, pero hay algo que me incomoda, estoy terminando el dibujo y lo quiero para antes de mi cumpleaños pero siento que algo falta, no se que sea, un objeto o persona quizas? Bueno ya lo pensare, por ahora vayamos a clases que nos van a reprender. **Decía Julie quien apresuraba el paso, pues los maestros no toleraban el retraso.**

 **El timbre había sonado, el recreo había comenzado, sin embargo su maestra la clase alargo, pasaron 10 minutos y había terminado, Julie a presurosa saco el dibujo y en el salón continuaba, mientras su amiga Dashy en la tienda compraba.**

Esa maestra como se atreve a robarse 10 minutos del recreo? Quiero terminar este dibujo y me roba 10 minutos, la voy a acusar con las autoridades es una ladrona! Aun que siendo sincera el dibujo esta bien, pero no esta perfecto, algo le falta pero no se que es! **Decía Julie frustrada, mientras que Dashy veía a Julie fuera del salón toda abrumada.**

Oye Julie, no has revisado FanFiction? Quizas hayan publicado alguna historia nueva de Five Night's at Freddy quizas haya algúna nueva que te llame la atención. **Decía Dashy para alegrar a su amiga, ya que no le gustaba que se frustrara y su día se amargara, pues ella sabia que una historia le serviría.**

 **Julie le dio la razón y se lo agradeció de corazón, era lo que ella ocupaba despejar un poco la mente del dibujo que tanto le frustraba, cuando las clases terminaron, caminos separados Dashy y ella tomaron, cuando llego a su casa subio hasta su habitación encendio la computadora y busco fanfiction sin vacilación, y encontró una historia que llamo su atención.**

Cinco noches en la pizzería del infierno? Hmm no había visto esta historia, vere que tal esta es solo un capitulo, pero quizas este interesante. **Julie se dispuso a leer y al terminar no lo podía creer, la historia le había encantado, el autor era un genio ella había proclamado, le dejo un mensaje para apoyar su historia pues era una de las mejores que habia ella leído, al día siguiente el autor le había sonreído, pues le envio un mensaje de agradecimiento por haber leído su historia y que por ella la terminaría.**

0

0

0

 **Bueno hasta aquí la dejare por ahora, estuve un poco atrasado y para compensarlo hare 2 partes para que sea un mejor regalo :D espero y te haya gustado Julie, que va por ti, disculpa si no te la pude entregar el día que te había acordado u.u**


End file.
